The Demon Vampire
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Emmett is trying to get over what Rose did to him. Out hunting alone he save's a girl from a grizzle. Dying he take her back home to save her. But she isn't human to begin with. Emmett never felt like this before not even with Rose. Will they be able to stay together or will this be the end of the Cullen's and the new Girl?
1. The Attack

_**Hey every one doing a Twilight Fanfiction. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S AND THE PLOT! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RIGHT FULL OWNERS. LIKE I SAY IN MY OTHER STORYS. I AM NOT THE BEST SPELLER! ! SO THERE IS GOING TO BE WORDS MISSPELLED! ! I WILL TRY AND DO MY BEST ON KEEPING THEM DOWN. SO DON'T SAY I HAVE MISSPELL WORDS CAUSE I ALREADY KNOW THAT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT NO ONE IS MAKING YOU READ IT! IF YOU REVIEW BENICE! NOT VERY ONE IS GOING TO WRITE THE SAME. SO IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY THEN DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL! ! This is going to take place after the fourth book. Has nothing to do with the books or movies. Thinks will change! **_

_**Chapter 1: The Attack**_

_**Emmett's POV**_

It was a nice cloudy day for a hunt.

I need to get my mind off of Rosalie.

She took off with Nahuel and his aunt.

She told me that she loved me but there was something about Nahuel she wanted to get to know.

I couldn't believe my ears of what she was saying.

Rosalie told me she would come back someday.

Every one left me alone after that.

I told them I needed my space.

Its been a month now and I needed to hunt.

So I went to my favorite hunting place.

Where the male grizzle bears will be at.

I found a huge one deep in the forest.

I sank my teeth into his neck and started to drink.

I wanted even done when I smelt the scent of fresh human blood.

But the smell didn't make me thirsty.

It made my mouth '_water_' but that is it.

I dropped the grizzle and ran to the smell.

I could hear a grizzle roaring.

When I came threw the trees there was a huge female grizzle on her back legs.

In front of the grizzle was a girl with a hunting knife tired to a stick.

She was on her butt and moving away the best she could.

There was claw marks all over her.

Blood was pouring out of her.

Her skin was snow white from the lost of blood.

The bear was about to finish her off.

I moved and killed the female bear and threw it to the side.

Then I turned to look at the girl.

There wasn't fear her sky blue eyes.

After what she just saw I was shocked.

But then she fell over.

I had to move fast or she is going to die.

So I picked her up and ran back home.

As I ran the little color that was left in her face was fading fast.

When I got closer to the house I yell in my head as loud as I could so Edward could hear me.

_** Edward if you can hear me. Get Carlisle and I him to save someone! I don't think she has long!**_

I thought as I got to the back door.

It opened as I got closer.

Once in side Carlisle was waiting for me.

Edward was there too.

"What happened?"

Carlisle asked me.

"I tell you later but can you save her?"

I asked fast.

He looked down at her then back at me.

"Are you very sure about this Emmett? Cause once I do this there is no going back for her."

He said to me.

I looked at her beautiful face.

"I know but the way she was going to die. It reminded me of how I was going to die the first time. I want to turn her my self but I don't know if I could do it."

I said to them.

"If you want to then do it. We stop you before you hurt her."

Edward said.

So I took a deep breath then bit her arm.

I let my venom flow into her blood.

Her blood taste different.

There something about it that I couldn't understand.

Then Edward put his hand on my shoulder and I let go.

"We better put her into a room till her change is over."

Carlisle said.

I picked her up and we went to one of the rooms.

I put her on the table that we used for Bella.

I stayed with her.

But just like Bella she didn't make a sound or move.

Edward came in with Alice.

She looked at her then at Edward.

But she didn't say anything.

"Should we clean her up?"

Alice asked me.

I wanted to but something told me not to.

"No we should wait till she wakes up."

I said and they left.

_**The Girls POV**_

I knew I should have stayed in my cave.

But I was hungry and need to hunt.

I didn't think the female grizzle was going to attack me this time.

I had the only weapon I had with me.

It wasn't going to save my life.

She attack me and I was bleeding out.

I knew I wasn't going to live threw this.

I had no one in my life.

Left here to die alone when I was small.

Making it to the age of 19 was ok with me.

But then something killed the bear.

I looked at the man that was in front of me.

He had blood on his lips.

We stared at each other, I wasn't afraid of him.

Then I blacked out.

But I could still feel what was going on.

He walked over to me, picked me up and took off running.

It was very fast.

He held me tight so I wouldn't fall.

Then he started to talk to people.

I couldn't make out what they were saying.

All I could see was blackness all around me.

I thought this was it, I'm going to die now.

But then I felt pain in my left arm.

It felt like fire flowing into my veins.

It spread threw out my body.

It felt like I was on fire again.

But this pain felt good for some reason.

My body didn't want to move so I just laid there and let the fire run wild.

I could hear someone talking about cleaning me up.

_** I didn't wan any one to see my naked! **_

I thought to my self.

Then a sweet voice beside me said.

"No we should wait till she wakes up."

The sweet voice said.

Then it put its hand into mine.

It felt cold at first then it started to warm up after some time.

I didn't know how long this was going to take.

But the warmth never left my side.

I could feel my body start to change.

First my skin left like it was hardening and so was my veins.

My heart started to beat like crazy but it never slowed down.

My mouth felt dried and there was a thirst at the back of my throat.

But before I could see what else my body was doing I could hear a faint voice's talking.

It was like I was some feet away from them.

But I could still hear them.

"What do you mean Emmett?"

Said a calm voice said.

"Her skin looks like ours but its still soft like a humans."

Said Emmett I think.

Then I felt someone touch my other arm.

"Your right and her wounds are healed up. It looks like she is almost done. But it shouldn't have worked this fast. Its only been a day."

Said the same calm voice.

I could feel the fire start to fad away then stopped.

I had my head to the side were the warm hand was holding mine.

I opened my eyes to see the same man that saved me.

He wasn't looking at me but to some one that was on the other side of the room.

I could have turned my head to see who it was.

But I couldn't look away from him.

Then he looked down and saw me looking at him.

"Your awake now?"

He said with a smile.

I smiled back and nodded my head.

Then very slowly I sat up and looked around.

Everything was brighter and clearer then before.

I could taste smells of everything around me.

There was four people in the room five if you counted me.

All of them where males.

"How do you feel?"

Said the calm voice.

I looked at him as he walked up to me.

I could see his eyes go wide for a second.

I slowly pulled my hand out of the warm hand.

He looked at me as I put it in on of my pockets.

Then pulled out my small notebook and pen that was in a baggy.

The blood didn't stain threw the baggy.

Then I wrote on it then gave it to the guy that saved my life.

He read out loud.

"I'm fine. My body hurts a little but I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

He said and the all looked at me.

"Can you speak?"

The calm voice said to me.

I took my notebook back and wrote again.

Then gave it back to him.

"I can but I don't like to talk sorry. Its been years since I talked and I don't know if I could anymore."

He read out.

"What is your name?"

Said a boy with bronze color hair.

"Can you just read her mind?"

Said the man beside me.

I didn't look away from the bronze boy.

He shook his head.

I took my notebook back again wrote down something and gave it back to him.

He smiled as he read it.

"Why the hell should I tell you my name if I don't know yours?"

He laughed a little making me blushes.

"She can still blush."

Said the calm voice said. "

We can talk about that later Carlisle. My name is Edward Cullen. This is my father Carlisle, my brother Jasper and my other brother Emmett. He is the one that saved you." Edward said.

I looked at Emmett and he gave me back my notebook.

I wrote down what I need to and gave it back to Emmett.

"She says its nice to meet us all. And her name is Kida. She thinks me for saving her from the grizzle and wants to know what she is."

He said as he looked at me.

"How did you know you weren't you anymore?"

Carlisle said with a smile.

I blushed even more then looked down at my lap.

I held out my hand for the notebook.

I wrote down little this time.

"I have my ways. . ."

Emmett said as he read what I wrote down.

Then they started to talk about vampires.

They were vampires and they turned me as while to save my life.

But what they talked about and what I could see.

I wasn't like them at all.

My heart still beat and blood running threw out my body.

I wrote down what I was thinking.

"She wants to know why she isn't like us?"

Emmett said in a low voice.

"We don't know my dear but we will try and figure it out."

Carlisle said to me.

I nodded my head and I slowly moved my body around so I could stand up. Emmett was beside me to make sure I wouldn't fall.

They all watched me walk around moving my body.

To see what I could do.

My old breaks was heal better now.

So I didn't have a limp any more.

I smiled to my self then a knock came at the door.

Their heads snapped towards it.

But before they could say anything a little girl came in.

"Daddy mamma want to know when are you going to come home?"

The little girl said to Edward.

They looked at me but I just turned my head back out of the window.

"How is she doing that!"

The one called Jasper said as he looked at me.

"She is like Bella."

He said.

The little girl looked at me.

"Is she like mamma daddy?"

She asked Edward.

"I don't really now Nessie. But will have to keep a eye on her to make sure she wont hurt you."

Edward said as he picked her up.

I looked at him the wrote down what I was feeling and walked over to Emmett with every one was looking at me.

"She says. Why would I hurt a little girl? She smells nice but not in a food way. Beside I don't like the blood of humans. I rather have animals."

Emmett said as they all looked at me.

"What where you before Emmett saved you?"

Jasper said to me as he walked up to me.

I could see his scars all over his body.

I wasn't scared of him.

I held out my hand for my notebook with out looking away from Jasper's eyes. Emmett gave me my notebook and pushed me back a little so he could stand between me and Jasper.

I didn't like to lie at all so I sat down on the floor with my back up against the wall and started to write.

"What is she doing daddy?"

The girl named Nessie said.

"She is writing. She doesn't like to talk."

Ed said to her.

This was going to take a while to write.

So I wrote something else and gave it to Emmett.

"She says its going to take her a while to write down her story."

He said then he moved and sat next to me.

"While lets get very one up here so they can hear to."

Carlisle said.

Then he left the room.

I could hear him walking down stairs.

For some reason with Emmett beside me I didn't feel scared.

I know I should be but there was something about him that made me feel safe. Like in the woods were he saved me.

I was scared of the grizzle more then him.


	2. The Truth & Kida's First Hunt

_**Chapter 2: The Truth & Kida's First Hunt**_

_**Emmett's POV**_

Every one was stilling in the small room waiting for Kida to finish what she was writing.

I didn't know what she was writing about.

There was something about Kida that made me feel whole again.

I could feel Edward looking at me.

I looked over at him I couldn't read his face.

I noticed that Kida was starting to slow down on her writing.

She looked at me with her sky blue eyes that started to change red then back to blue.

It looked like she needed to feed.

After this I take her hunting.

When she was done she flipped the pages back to the begging.

I was ready for her to hand me her notebook again.

But this time she took a little longer.

When she looked in me back in the eyes I saw sadness in her eyes.

Then she gave me the notebook and her hand shook a little.

It took everything I had to look away from her so I could read what she wrote to the others.

I looked down at the first page then began to read.

"What I'm about to tell you please be opened minded. I'm not like them at all. That is why I am here. Let me go back 17 years ago when I was two. I'm not from here. . .I'm from hell. I am know as a wolf demon. I know you might think that I'm lying but I never lie if I can help it. Cause lying doesn't help you at all."

I said and I saw Kida at the corner of my eye. She pulled up her knees to her chest and balled up. I kept going.

"My mother was human before she became a wolf demon. My father was the one who changed her into a demon like him self. They had me 19 years ago. But I'm the weakest out of my brothers and sisters. Just like wolfs they kill or leave their young. I was only two years old when they left me in those woods. I knew if I tried to find them they would just kill me. So I lived alone in the woods for 17 years. I'm not human but I'm more human then most demons. I have a few powers I got from my parents but I never used them. Maybe what happened to me back then is a reason why I don't talk. I hope you can see past my past to see the good that is in me. I don't want to hurt anyone, I don't like to hurt people. That is why I stayed in my cave deep in the woods. Hunting animals for food and clothes is what I did most of the time. I had no one in my life I could turn to. No one I could trust. Then the female grizzle attacked me for no reason. I left her alone for years. I gave her space and never got close to her. But as I went to hunt a deer she came out of nowhere and attacked me. I knew I was going to die but I wasn't going to die with out a fight. Then Emmett came and killed her and saved my life. I know this might sound unbelievable and not real. But it is and if you don't want me around I will take my leave. I don't want to bother you any more. But I am grateful for you saving my life."

I finished reading.

No one spoke.

I looked at her and she tighten her grip around her self.

She is a demon and now she is a wolf demon vampire.

Kida told us the truth and she thinks we wouldn't like her.

"You must be hungry Kida lets go for a hunt."

I said as I stood up.

The others looked at me.

Kida looked up at me, it looked like she wanted to cry.

I held out my hand towards her.

She looked at the others then back up at me.

Then she slowly put her hand into mine.

I helped Kida up to her bare feet.

Then I walked to the window with Kida beside me.

I looked over my shoulder at my family.

They were looking at me and I smiled at them.

Then I jumped out of the window and landed on the ground.

Then I looked up at Kida then she jumped down and landed next to me.

She smiled at me then we took off running.

She kept up with me.

When we got to the river I just jumped into it.

But when I looked back a Kida.

She was in mid jump.

Kida jumped over the river and waited for me on the other side of the river.

When I came out of the water she had her hand out to help me.

I smiled and took her hand and she pulled me out.

Her eyes were bloodred and it looked like they were glowing red.

"Thanks."

I said and she smiled at me.

Then we took off running again.

We were close to the spot where she was attack.

She stopped and I turned back to her.

Kida pulled out her notebook and wrote something.

I took it and it read.

"How do I hunt?"

I read out loud.

"I show you cause I'm not all that good with words."

I said to her and Kida smiled at me.

"You want to use your nose and hearing."

I said as I got ready.

I went into my hunting crouch.

Kida did the same thinking.

After a while of hunting for bears.

Kida took down her first bear with ease.

She was on its back and she sank her teeth into its neck.

The bear tried very thing it could to get away but soon it felt down with Kida still on its back.

When she got back up there as a little bit of blood running down her face.

I smiled as I walked over to her and wiped it away.

Her face blushed as she looked away.

I licked my thumb that had the blood on it.

Then we took off to find some deer.

We drank a lot but once Kida was done her eyes turned back to blue.

She licked the blood off her lips then she looked at me.

Kida pounced on me.

My hand held her as she licked off the late little bits of blood off my face.

Then her tongue went over my lips and if I could still blush I would have.

She blushed more and jumped down.

She had her notebook out and wrote one word.

"Sorry."

It said and I smiled at her.

"Its ok."

I said to her with a smile.

Kida wrote some thing else.

"Since I'm close to my home you can leave me here."

It said and I looked at her.

"You don't have to leave alone any more."

I said to her but she had that sad look in her eyes.

Then she wrote something else down.

"Your family is nice but they don't want a monster like me around. I don't blame them. To let someone they don't know live with them. I be fine out here. You saved my life Emmett. I think you so much and I am grateful to you. If you every want to see me you know where I am at. I can show you were I live?"

It said I didn't let it show on my face.

But I didn't want her to leave.

"If that's what you want I wont stop you. Lead the way Kida."

I said with a smile on my face.

She looked at me for a few seconds then turned around and walked off.

I followed her deeper into the forest.

Then we came to a cave and she walked in.

There was a smoke coming out of it.

I walked in as saw her trying to save the little fire.

I sat down and watched her work.

When the fire was blazing she looked at me.

Then sat a few feet away.

"You can come and see me to you know."

I said to her and she looked at me.

Kida bit her lower lip then wrote down something.

It said.

"I would like that but I don't think your family would like it. But if you go hunting alone I be more then pleased to go with you."

I looked at her and she smiled at me.

Her crazy heart beat made me smile.

"I can talk to them."

I said to her but she shook her head and took back her notebook.

Then she wrote something and handed it back to me.

"Its ok you don't have to do that for me. They can see I'm weak and no good at anything. Like my family they don't want me around. I'm use to being alone and its ok."

It said.

I was starting to get pissed off.

This woman needed someone that would be there for her.

She is use to being alone with no one there.

I got up.

"Ok I wont talk to them. But I be back tomorrow."

I said as I looked at her sad eyes.

She was smiled at me but her eyes was sad.

I left her cave and ran home.

I walked in the front door.

Every one was waiting in the living room.

They watched me as I walked to my chair and sat down.

No one talked so I turned on the T.V.

I wasn't really watching it.

Just to have some sound in the room was better then not having any.

"Emmett?"

Esme said softly to me.

I looked over at her.

"Yes?"

I said in a low voice.

"You ok?"

She asked me.

Esme became my second mother after I had to leave my family.

I know she is trying to be a mother right now to me.

But I didn't need it.

Kida needed it more then me.

Edward looked at me.

"Why you think that?"

He said in a cold voice.

I had a hard time not getting up and hitting him.

But he would see that coming.

"Cause her own mother left her to die. She never knew what its like to have a loving family. Two years old in the middle of the forest. Any one else would have died out there. But Kida made it this far by her self. Now that she is like us she is still alone. Kida should be pissed off at you guys. But she's not, she is in her cave alone and sad. She might be a newborn but she is sweet and caring."

I said to them.

"But she did say you were like her family. Didn't want someone weak and no good at anything."

I said back and they looked at me.

"Did she really say that?"

Esme said in a sad voice.

I nodded my head.

"You should have let her die."

Jasper said in a dark voice.

I looked at him.

"Why?"

I said to him.

Now every one was looking at Jasper.

"She is something new and we don't know how this is going to play out. Alice cant see her and what if she decides to go on a killing spree? We will be killed with her." Jasper said.

I got to my feet.

Edward pulled Bella and Nessie out of the way.

But I wasn't going to fight Jasper.

"She isn't like that Jasper."

I said and then left the house again.

I headed for Kida's cave.

I stopped a few feet away so she wouldn't freak out.

I slowly walked into the cave.

Kida had her back towards me.

"Kida?"

I said but she didn't turn around.

So I slowly walked around her.

When she looked up at me her blue eyes had tears in them.

They were falling down her face.

I sat next to her and pulled her onto my lap.

"Don't cry."

I said into her ear.

She put her face into my chest and cried.

She never made a sound but I could feel her hot tears go threw my shirt.

Her body was shacking and I couldn't do anything for her.

Then she started to calm down.

Her body relaxed.

Then a sound came from her lips.

I looked down at Kida.

She was asleep and making cute little sound in her sleep.

I saw that she had a bed in the back made out of animal skins.

But I didn't want to move.

So I let her sleep right where she was.

When the sun started to come up Kida opened her eyes.

I was looking down at her.

Her face went pink when she looked at him.

She slowly moved out of my arms and sat next to me.

Her notebook was laying in front of her but she didn't go for it.

So I didn't know if she wanted to talk or not.

So I didn't say anything.

Then we heard foot steps and Kida turned around.

She was crouching low and moving back like a scared animal.

Then at the front of the cave was Jasper, Edward and Carlisle.

I didn't like the look of this.

I got up and moved in front of Kida.

"Emmett we aren't going to hurt her."

Carlisle said.

But I didn't move away.

Then I heard whimpering behind me.

I looked to see more tears running down her face.

There was fear in her eyes.

But something didn't make since.

Why is she so scared.

Then I looked back at them and something inhuman was behind my family.


	3. Kida's Voice

_**Chapter 3: Kida's Voice**_

_**No One's POV**_

Behind Jasper, Edward and Carlisle was something that none of them would believe that was real.

Went Emmett turned to look at Kida it came up behind them.

Emmett didn't have time to say anything.

The thing hit them out of the way like they were bugs to it.

"Kida this were where you been? I was hoping to find your baby bones some where. But to see you alive is something. The weakest member of the family that lived alone since two is still alive. But not for long."

It said in a inhuman voice.

Emmett ran at it but he just got hit into the wall.

When that happened Kida ran towards the monster.

The Cullen's boys watched her ran towards it.

The thing looked like a human but there was some things very wrong with it.

It was male but it's voice was nothing like anything they very heard before.

Its legs was backwards it had a lot more fingers then a normal human.

Its eyes were milky white and there was no pupils.

It had hair but it looked dead.

He was ready to hit her but she ducked between its legs and was out side.

He turned around and followed her out side the cave.

The other got to their feet and slowly walked out.

They saw Kida jumping around trying to get him to follow her away from them. Emmett wanted to go and help her but Edward and Jasper was holding him back. "Let me go! I have to help her!"

He growled at them.

But the monster spoke to Kida.

"Little Kida did you finally found friends?"

It laughed at her.

"To bad you are going to die today."

It said and waited for Kida to say something.

"What you still cant take yet? How pathetic are you? Your weak and you still can talk! No wonder mother and father left you here to die. What they should have done was kill you."

It said.

But the Cullen's was shocked to hear it say mother and father.

So this monster was a demon like Kida but it didn't look anything like her.

"I knew you were alive. That's why I came here to make sure you were dead."

He said as his nails grew longer.

"While little Kida its time to die then your friends is going to be my dinner."

It said and Carlisle looked at his sons.

But Kida looked over at them and started into Emmett's golden eyes.

They saw her eyes started to glow blue as she stood up.

There was something different about her.

They all could see the fear leave her body.

Then she looked at her brother.

He stopped cause he saw her glowing blue eyes.

She opened her mouth froze for a second then spoke.

"You will never hurt my family!"

She growled.

Her voice was nothing like her brothers inhuman voice.

Her voice was soft and sweet.

Like a angels voice.

Kida's brother looked at her then smiled.

"While your so call family is going to die with- - -"

He started to say but Kida punched him.

He went flying into a tree taking it down.

The Cullen's looked at Kida.

As she walked towards her brother.

"You have gotten stronger I give you that bitch!"

He snarled at her.

Kida roared like a beast at him.

"Bring it on! I'm not the weak girl you use to know!"

She said as she put her self in front of the Cullen's men.

"If you want to hurt them you have to make sure that I'm dead first!"

She growled as she went into her crouch.

Her brother didn't know what the hell she was doing.

A snarl ripped threw her lips as she pulled them back showing her teeth at him. Then he came at Kida and she jumped at him.

Her teeth sank into his neck.

Her hands held his arms to the tree as she bleed him out.

Her nails were nailed into the tree so he couldn't move.

Soon he stopped trying to fight.

Kida let go and jumped down.

His body fell to the ground but she wasn't done yet.

Her hand went behind her and something came flying out of it and landed in her hand.

It was a small box of matches.

She pulled two out and lit them, then threw them on his body.

His body went up in flames fast.

The Cullen's walked over to Kida who kept her back towards them.

Emmett wanted to talk to her but she didn't look like she wanted to talk.

"I'm sorry for what almost happened to you guys. I know I should have move to a new place but I didn't want to. But now I can see I better leave this place so no one else will get hurt."

She said in a soft voice.

"You don't have to do that."

Carlisle said as he took a step towards her.

They heard her call them her family and was really touched.

Even Jasper was shocked to hear her say that.

"Yes I do. They might come looking for me again. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

She said as she turned around keeping her head down and walked past them.

They followed her back into her cave where she started to pack what little she had. "Why didn't you talk to us before?"

Emmett ask her.

Kida froze and looked at them black blood was still dripping down her face and dirty clothes.

"You heard my brother when he talked. _His_ family talks like that. I didn't want to hear my voice like that. That is why I never spoken. I was to scared to hear that evil come out of my mouth."

Kida said as she put out the fire.

She had all that she needed.

"Kida you saved our life's. We thought you were going to be like your brother but we can see that we where very wrong about you. We have a family to protect and we didn't know if we could trust you. But now seeing you fight for us made us rethink. I know I feel bad about it. I hope you can for give us."

Edward said to her.

Kida looked at him.

"You saved my life first it was the lest I could do to pay you back."

Kida said in a low voice.

Emmett walked over to her.

"You are coming home ok? Even if I have to drag your butt all the way there. Your part of our family now Kida."

Emmett said and the others nodded their heads.

Kida looked at him and Emmett couldn't read her.

"Beside you are covered in blood and dirt someone will pick you up."

Jasper said.

Kida looked over at him then back at Emmett.

"Fine I go with you."

She said and they headed back to the house.

_**Emmett's POV**_

We ran back to the house and the girls were in the living room.

They saw Kida as I walked her up the stairs so she could use my bathroom. "Would you like to take a bath or shower?"

I asked Kida.

She looked at me.

"Shower please."

Kida said with a little smile.

I showed her how to use the shower then left her there.

Alice came in with some clothes.

"I think these will fit her but if not I got more."

She said as she gave me the clothes.

Then I walked back to the door.

"Kida I got some clean clothes for you."

I said threw the door softly.

"Can you put them on the sink?"

Her voice said.

I smiled a little as I opened the door and walked in.

She was in the shower I could see the out line of her as I walked over to the sink. I put her clothes there and then walked out.

Then I came down stairs.

Nessie was dancing with Alice.

I sat down in a arm chair looking at them all.

Carlisle has Esme.

Jasper has Alice.

Edward has Bella.

Even Nessie has Jacob.

Me I was alone now and it hurt.

Edward looked over to me with sad eyes.

I smiled at him.

_** I'm fine Edward. I just need some time.**_

I thought.

He nodded his head and looked back his daughter.

Then we could heard soft singing coming from up stairs.

Every one stopped what they were doing to listen.

Kida was singing softly to her self.

When she talked it was like hearing a angle speak.

But when she sings it would bring you to tears.

If I could still cry I would have been.

Cause her voice was so beautiful.

I closed my eyes and listen to her sing.

Then the water cut off and I got up and went back up stairs.

I waited out side my room for her.

While she dressed she was till singing.

Then she came out of the room and bumped into me.

She looked up at me and she went pink.

"S-sorry."

She said to me with a small shy smile.

Her hair was a silverish white and very pretty.

"Its ok. Just wanted to make sure you were ok."

I said to her.

Kida smiled at me.

"I'm fine. Its nice to take a hot shower and wash off everything. Bathing in the rivers was ok till winter comes."

She said to me.

We walked down the stairs and she pulled up her hair into a pony tail.

She was in jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

"Will you don't have to worry about that anymore."

I said to her.

Kida smiled at me.

Then we walked into the living room.

Every looked at us then back to Alice and Nessie.

I sat in a arm chair and Kida sat on the arm of my chair.

Every one watched Nessie learning how to dance.

I wanted to put my arm around her waist for some weird reason.

But I kept my hands to my self.

Kida was having fun watching them dancing.

While I was having fun watching Kida.

Then we heard some one knock at the door.

"Come in Jake."

Edward said.

Then the door opened and Jacob came into the living room.

He didn't see Kida as he walked over and picked up Nessie.

w Then when he looked around he saw Kida sitting on the arm of my chair.

"Who are you?"

He said as he looked at Edward.

Then Carlisle and Edward told him what happened.

Jacob listen then when they were done he looked at her.

"Did you want this?"

He said to her.

Kida looked at me then back at him.

"I didn't know about them till I was about to die. Emmett saved my life and I am grateful that I'm still alive. I have something that I never had before. So this is ok with me."

Kida said in a low voice.

Jacob looked at me and smiled at him.

"I couldn't leave her they to die that way."

I said to him.

He nodded then turned back to Nessie.

Kida was still and didn't talk a lot that day.

"My dad is having a BBQ and I know you guy don't eat but he said you are more then welcome to come if you feel like it."

Jacob said to us.

But we knew he wanted Nessie to come.

And Bella would let her go but she didn't want to be away from her just yet.

After last mouth I couldn't blame her.

Nessie looked at Edward.

"Can we go daddy?"

She asked him with a smile.

He smiled back.

"Sure we can go. When is it?"

Edward asked him.

"Its going to start soon and Charlie is going to be there as while."

Jacob said as he smiled at Bella.

Kida looked down at her hands.

I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that she didn't want to go.

So every one got up besides me and Kida.

"Aren't you going too?"

Esme asked me.

"No I'm going to stay here."

I said as I looked at them then at Kida.

They nodded and left us.

Once I heard the cars hit the highway I turned to Kida.

"You ok?"

I asked her.

She looked at me.

"I don't think I'm going to fit in."

Kida said in a sad voice.

I pulled her into my lap and put my arms around her.

"You will fit in Kida. It just going to take a while for you to get the hang of it."

I said to her.

She put her head against my chest.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

Kida said to me.

I closed my eyes.

"I really don't know. I guess when I saw you fighting to stay alive it reminded me of my self before I was turned. The woman who saved me was my wife. But she left me last month for someone else. I was in pain cause I thought she was the one for me. But I guess I was wrong."

I said trying not to think about it.

Kida pulled back and looked at me.

I opened my eyes to see her looking at me.

"She was stupid for letting you go. You are a sweet man."

Kida said as her face turned pink again.

"Thanks Kida but I didn't something wrong for her to leave me."

I said in a sad voice.

She put her hand on the side of my face.

"I don't think it was you."

Kida said to me.

I looked at her.

"How do you know?"

I asked her.

Kida put her forehead against mine.

"Cause you cant do anything wrong to a woman. I don't know how your wife was. But she was lucky to have you even if she saved you. Like how I'm lucky that you saved me. You gave me a second chance of life. You became my first real friend. You didn't have to stay here with me but you did."

Kida said.

There was something about her voice that made me feel better.

"Thank you Kida I really needed that."

I said to her.

She smiled as she pulled back.

How she was sitting on me was starting to turn me on.

Ether leg of hers was on the other said of both my legs.

Her body just sitting on top of me like that.

I had to think of something else.

"Emmett?"

Kida's voice said very softly.

That if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard her.

"Yes?"

I said back to her.

"You ok now?"

She said to me.

I looked into her blue eyes.

"Yes I am. Thanks to you."

I said to her.

"You sure you don't want to go to the BBQ? You could meet the wolfs and make more friends?"

I said cause trying not to think about what was going on to my body wasn't working.

She looked worried.

"I be with you the whole time. After a while you still don't like it then we can leave?"

I said to her then she smiled.

"Ok if you want to go I will go with you."

She said as she got off me.

I smiled and took her to my jeep.

"Wow!"

Was all she said when she saw it.

When I pulled out and headed for the highway.

I could see her eyes light up for the first time.

There was life in them.

Not sadness or fear but joy.

She was bouncing in her seat like a little kid.

"Trying to make the jeep go faster?"

I said to her with a laugh.

She looked at me like a little kid that just go mad.

It was cute she folded her arms and made a pouting face.

I thought she was made at me I was about to say sorry.

"I'm not mad just pulling your chain."

Kida said with a smile on her lips then she stuck out her head out the window.

Her long silverish white hair blew behind her.

It looked like she wanted to do something but I couldn't tell what she wanted to do.

Then as we crossed into La Push we heard the wolfs howling.

Then she howled with them.

She sounded like a real wolf.

"I didn't know you could howl like that."

I chuckled.

Kida put her head back in and look at me.

"I was a wolf demon. I use to howl and turn into a wolf. So its not going to go away that fast."

She giggled at me.

I smiled as we pulled up to Billy's house.

Every one was out back so when we got out Kida just froze.

I walked around the jeep and looked at her.

"I don't think I can do this Emmett."

Kida said in a low scared voice.

I pulled her into a bear hug.

"You have nothing to fear Kida."

I said and she hugged me back but being a new vampire she was a little bit stronger then me.

"Oww."

I said and she let go.

"Its ok. You are very strong right now. But after your first year you wont be so strong."

I said to her.

She smiled and followed me.

As I walked I felt her grab the back of my shirt.

Like a little kid scared.

I smiled to my self as I walked to the back.

Some of the wolfs were playing soccer the others were just round talking or playing.

There was a lot more wolfs now since we had a lot of vampire here last month. The young ones were still getting use to it.

Alice, Jasper and Edward where playing soccer with the wolfs.

Bella, Nessie, Esme and Carlisle were talking to Billy, Charlie and Sue.

So we headed other there.

As we walked some of the wolfs would stop what they were doing to watch us.

I could feel Kida more closer to me as we walked.

Once to Carlisle he spoke.

"You decided to come that's good. Kida gets to meet the rest of the family."

He said with a smile.

But Kida wouldn't move around me.

She just stood behind me and held my shirt.

"Kida are you ok?"

Esme said in a worried voice.

"Yes ma'ma."

She said in a low voice.

"Why are you clinging to Emmett for?"

Billy said with worry in his own voice.

I didn't know what they told him.

"I'm just very shy and I little scared."

Kida said to my back.

"Why are you scared for?"

Charlie said as he looked at Bella.

"I'm not use to being around people."

Kida said as she put her head against my back.

I could hear her take a deep breath.

"Why?"

Sue asked her.

"Cause she use to live in the woods. Emmett found her and brought her home. Her family dropped her off in the woods to die. But she's been living out there for some years now."

Carlisle said.

"How could a family do that?"

Sue said.

I noticed a lot of the wolfs were listening in on this.

"Cause in that family they don't need a weak daughter. She would just get in their way. What they did to me was better then what they should have done."

Kida said in a somber voice.

I was hoping no one was going to ask what.

Then Leah came up and said.

"What should have they done?"

I looked at her and gave her that look.

She glared at me.

"They should have killed me. There wasn't a point of letting me live since I was so weak and couldn't do what they can do. That's how live."

Kida said and there was silence threw out the place.

Charlie looked at Bella and she gave him that look.

The look that its need to know look.

So he didn't say anything.

"What kind of family is that!"

Jacob said as he walked over to us.

"The kind that lives like _animals_."

She said but we knew what kind of animals.

"What kind?"

Billy asked and I looked at him.

He gave me a sorry look.

"Wolves."

Kida said and every one was looking at her.

"Why you say that?"

Leah said in a nasty voice.

Kida looked around me to look at Leah.

She took a step back.

Kida's eyes was still blue but they looked like ice now.

"In the wild if there is something wrong in the pack. They are killed or sent away. Most wolfs take care of their own but other kill to protect the pack. Even if it is a pup." Kida said in a cold voice.

The look she was giving Leah.

I was glad that she like me.

"Back down Leah."

Jacob ordered her.

She did.

Then Kida moved back behind me.

"Sorry."

She said to very one.

"I knew I shouldn't have came."

She said in a low voice that Billy, Charlie or Sue couldn't hear.

But the rest of us could.

There was so much sadness in her voice it could have broken my heart.

Sam came over to us.

"Kida would you like to play with us?"

He asked her softly.

She must have looked at him.

Cause he took in some air.

"I don't know how to play. I would just watch."

Kida said to Sam.

"Ok Kida and you have very pretty blue eyes."

He said as he ruffled up her hair.

Kida giggled a little when he did that.

Then every thing started to go back to normal.

Kida sat under a tree watching them play.

I was sitting next to her.

"You can go and play too Emmett you don't have to sit with me."

Kida said softly to me.

I looked at her.

"I said I wouldn't leave your side."

I said to her.

"I know but you want to have fun to. I be ok right here watching you."

Kida said as she looked over at me.

"Are you really sure you don't mind? Cause I don't want to leave you alone."

I said.

"I really don't mind Emmett."

She said.

I didn't want to get up.

"Go take my place Emmett I sit with Kida till you get back."

Seth said as he ran over to us.

"You sure Seth?"

I said to him.

He sat next to Kida just a half of a foot away from her.

"Yes now go before I get Edward to come over here."

He said and I smiled and stood up.

Before I headed to the field I ruffled up Kida's hair and ran for it.

I heard her playing growl at me.

_**Kida's POV**_

I watched Emmett run to the others.

The boy next to me his name is Seth.

He smelt like a wolf so he must be one.

"How do you like it with the Cullen's so far?"

Seth asked me with a smile.

I turned my head to look at him.

"I like them."

I said to him.

"They are the best!"

Seth said as he looked at me.

"I wont know after three days with them."

I said to him.

He looked at me then looked around.

"How did they find you?"

He said in a low voice.

I looked at Emmett running for the ball.

"Emmett came across me fighting for my life. A female grizzle attack me. If Emmett didn't come when he did I would have been kill."

I said just as low as Seth was talking.

A few of the wolfs that was close to use could hear us.

"That is something. Are you ok with being like them?"

Seth asked me.

I smiled a little.

"It gave me something that I never had."

I said to him.

Seth looked back at the game.

"What is that?"

He asked me.

"It gave me a family that care's about me. I never knew what that was like."

I said to him as I pulled up my knees and wrapped my arms around them.

"I'm sorry."

Seth said in a lower voice then before.

I bumped him with my should softly so I wouldn't hurt him.

"Don't be sorry Seth. I believe that everything that happens to us. The good the bad and the very bad happens for a reason. At the time we wont understand why it is happing. Sometime we will never understand why. But no matter what happens you just have to pull your self together and move on. It will hurt for a while but you have a choice to fall to the hurt or try to move on and be happy."

I said to him.

Seth smiled at me.

"Your right."

He said and I looked at him.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something that happened to my family."

Seth said in a sad voice.

I looked at him and the sadness that was around him.

Did look good on this happy kid.

"Seth don't be sad cause it's not you. I'm sorry for what happened to your family."

I said to him.

He smiled at me and bumped me back.

"Thank Kida. You're a lot softer then the others."

He said and I couldn't help but to bust out laughing.

I never laughed this much in my whole life.

Every one start to look over at me.

I stopped and I knew I went red this time.

Emmett was even looking at me.

I put my head between my knees.

"You ok?"

Seth asked me.

"Yea I be fine."

I said in a small voice.

Wish I was back at the house.

I didn't look up for a long time.

Seth didn't talk after that.

He sat next to me the whole time.

"You don't have to sit with me Seth."

I said to my knees.

"I want to sit here with you."

Seth said in a happy voice.

I looked over at him.

He was smiling at me.

I smiled back a little at him.


	4. The Bad Feeling

_**Chapter 4: The Bad Feeling**_

_**Kida's POV**_

As the sun slowly set music started to play.

Very one started to dance.

Seth went and asked his sister to dance since no one wanted to.

Leah was some one I didn't like.

She is a bitch and I can see why most of the pack don't like her.

Emmett came over to me.

"How are you doing?"

He asked as he sat next to me.

"I'm fine."

I said as I looked away.

"You sure Kida?"

Emmett said as he put his hand under my chin and turned me back to look at him. "I know your lying but I hope you can trust me enough. To talk with me about anything."

He said and I smiled a little at him.

"Thank you Emmett."

I said to him.

"Your welcome Kida. Would you like to dance?"

He asked me.

"I don't know how to dance."

I said softly to him.

He smiled and stood up, pulling me with him.

We went a few yards away from the others.

Emmett started out slow for me.

He showed me how to slow dance, two step and other kind of dances.

I didn't think I could remember everything but I did.

It didn't take Emmett long to teach me.

By the time we got back to the others.

There was a slow song playing.

So Emmett put his hand into mine and pulled me onto the dance floor.

We were dancing close to each other.

Emmett was looking down at me.

"You ok?"

He asked me.

I smiled at him.

"Yes I am. I hope I don't mess up."

I said to him.

He pulled me closer to him.

His mouth was next to my ear so he didn't have to talk to loud.

"You wont mess up Kida. You are doing great."

He said so low that if he wasn't talking into my ear.

I wouldn't have heard him.

I rested my head on his shoulder as we moved around the dance floor.

The Cullen's were watching us will they danced as while.

Then I got the that _feeling_.

I pulled away from Emmett and looked towards the forest.

I didn't see _**them**_ but I could feel them.

"Whats wrong?"

Came a few voice.

I didn't take my eyes off the forest.

"You didn't feel that?"

I said to them.

Edward, Jacob and Sam came over to me.

"Felt what?"

Sam said to me.

"It might be me be."

I said in a low voice.

I wanted to turn my back on the forest but I don't trust what lies with in them. "What do you mean?"

Edward said to me.

I looked around and every one was looking at me.

"When I lived in the forest. I would get chills all the time. It wasn't cold out then I would see _them_. They never bothered me. They would just walk around and do that they do."

I said as I took a step back.

"What are they?"

Carlisle asked me.

"If you been here this long and haven't felt or seen them. Then its just me. Nothing to worry about."

I said as I bumped into Emmett.

He put his hands on my shoulders so I wouldn't take both of us out.

"What have you seen?"

Emmett asked me.

"I rather not talk about it here."

I said to them.

When we got back to the house.

Bella took Nessie to their house to sleep.

Jacob was there to hear what I have to say.

So he could tell the other what is going on.

I sat on the arm of Emmett's chair.

"I don't know were to begin at. You know beside me there are other things that walks the Earth?"

I asked them.

They looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

Jasper said.

"Will besides demons there are fallen angels, sprites and other things. Did you know that?"

I asked them but no one said anything.

"Will ever now and then things will pop up in the forest. You have to be sensitive to them to know that they are there. Like me being a demon I can feel and see them. Sometime I cant tell what they are. Some of them are good and the others are evil."

I said to them.

"What kind did you feel behind my house?"

Jacob asked me.

I looked over at him.

I could see the worry in his eyes.

"I don't know how to tell you this but I really don't know. That's why I was looking. They didn't show them self's but I got a bad feeling."

I said to him.

He looked pale.

"If I was you try not to think about it. Cause if you do then you might start feeling or seeing them. And trust me you don't want to."

I said to him.

"Ok but can they hurt anyone?"

Alice asked me.

I looked over at her.

"I really don't know Alice. But I bet some of them can. The supernatural world you going to have the ones that wont hurt others. Then you going to have the one that can hurt or even kill."

I said as I started to shake.

Emmett put his hand on my knee and I stopped shacking.

"Can they make the same noises as animals?"

Jacob said as he looked at me.

It was like something just came to him.

"Some can I think. But sometimes it just the animal spirits. Why?"

I asked him.

"Cause for years I can hear something like a wolf howling at the moon. Then when the Cullen's came back and we started to turn into wolfs. When we howled something would howl with us. We would have gone and seen what it was. But it was one the Cullen's side."

Jacob said and I feel Emmett shaking.

I looked over at him and saw he was trying not to laugh.

I smiled at him.

"You don't have to worry about that."

I said to him.

They all besides Emmett was looking at me.

"Why?"

Jacob said to me.

"Did it sound like this?"

I said before I let a howl rip threw my lips.

Jacob was looking at me.

"You sound like a real wolf."

He said and Emmett couldn't hold it in any more.

He busted out laughing.

Every one beside Edward looked at him.

I saw Edward smiling to him self.

"I might be a vampire now but I will all ways be a wolf demon."

I said to him.

"Wow. I didn't see that coming at all."

He said as he shook his head.

"Sorry Jacob. I didn't know that the howling I heard was you guys. I couldn't help my self. Hearing wolfs howl makes me happy for some reason."

I said as I looked down at my lap.

"If you very want too run with my pack you are more then welcome to Kida." Jacob said to me.

I looked over at him.

"Really? You wouldn't mind a vampire running with you?"

I said and he smiled at held out his fist.

"Really Kida. I don't mind at all."

He said and I bumped his fist with mine.

"Yea will if you like we are going for a run tomorrow night since it's the full moon."

He said.

I looked at the Cullen's.

"What it be ok if I went with them?"

I asked Carlisle and Esme.

They looked at each other then back at me.

"You don't have to ask us Kida. You are more then welcome to do what you please."

Carlisle said to me.

I tilled my head.

"Its your house so I thought I should ask. Cause before I was left in the woods. My parents would say that my brothers and sisters had to ask them before they left."

I said confused.

Esme smiled at me.

Ed looked at Esme then at me.

He has this sweet smile I guess you could say on his lips.

"Sweetie you can go if you like."

Esme said to me like a mother would say.

I smiled at her.

"Thank you ma'ma."

I said and she shook her head.

"You can call me Esme or mom ok?"

She said to me.

I smiled more at her.

"Ok mom."

I said and I saw her eyes get big with joy.

_** It is nice to have people that cares about me like this. I never knew this feeling before they took me in.**_

I thought to my self.

Ed's eyes got wide and he looked at me.

"I heard your thoughts just now."

He said with shock in his voice.

Every one looked at him then back at me.

"You can?"

I said and he nodded his head.

"I guess I truly trust you then Ed."

I said to him.

He looked at me.

"What do you mean Kida? And why did you call me Ed for?"

Ed said.

"Sorry it just slipped out Edward. My mind isn't a safe place for just anyone to see. My heart knows better then my mind. So when it feels like I can truly trust someone that wont use me. It will let you see or hear what I am thinking or feeling."

I said as I looked over at Jasper.

"I see. So that is why I couldn't feel your emotions when we first meant. Now I can start feeling what you are feeling."

He said to me.

I smiled at him.

"Yep. Just so you know sometimes my emotions go wilds at points. So you have to forgive me for them. Even if I look calm on the out side. I am fighting with my self on the inside. But since I changed I don't know what is going to happen. I know I wont lose control but if I say something mean just now I don't mean it."

I said in a low voice.

"Kida don't feel sad. You are who you are. When you have your bad days. Edward or I will know before anyone else and we can give them a heads up. So you wont hurt anyone's feelings."

Jasper said with a smile.

"Thank you. I don't like when I have those mood swings. Its just how demons grow I guess you can say."

I said and Ed looked at me.

"What do you do when you have your swings?"

Ed said to me.

"Will would just lay in my cave put up a barrier and just scream. . ."

I said so low that I didn't know if they heard me or not.

"Does it hurt?"

Esme asked with a worry voice.

"Some does the others it just helps me tire my self out to sleep threw it."

I said.

"What does it feel like if you don't mind me asking?"

Emmett said and I looked down at him with a small smile.

"You know when the venom runs threw you when you are changing?"

I said and they all nodded there heads besides.

"A 1000 times worst then that. That's why I didn't scream or thrashed around. That felt nicer then going threw that."

I said and they all looked at me like I was crazy.

"That bad?"

Carlisle asked me.

"Yes. Think about being skinned alive slowly while they are rubbing acid onto your exposed flesh. Then being burned alive while being cut up slowly at the same time. Then having all your bones shattered at the same time. Then when its all done it goes backwards slowly. You can feel it all healing but it hurts just the same. I guess that's how it feels but I know there is more pain to it. That's what most of it feels like."

I said as a tear ran down my face as I remember the pain.

"Don't cry Kida."

Emmett said in a soft voice.

I couldn't look at him or them.

So I just looked up and let the tear run done my face.

I was to scared to open my mouth for fear of screaming.

Then Emmett pulled me into his lap and held me while I cried.

Every one just washed as Emmett spoke softly to me.

Telling me that I don't have to go threw it alone anymore.

That he will be there beside me the hold time.

Even if I don't want him there and I attack him.

Then the others came over and started to talk the same way.

Making me cry even more.

By the next day I stopped crying.

I wasn't tired at all so I didn't sleep.

It felt weird staying up all night and not feeling tired.

The Cullen's let me sit in the rain for hours while I got a grip on my self.

I hate being like this.

The cry baby, the weak and shy girl.

I'm just a thorn in their sides.

I wish I could just vanish.

"Your not a thorn in our sides."

Ed said to me.

I looked over at him.

He was standing be hind me wet from head to toe.

"Yes I am."

I said stubbornly.

He smiled at little at me.

"If you were then we wound have gone and brought you home. We haven't seen Emmett this happy since Rose left. Now I think about it he has never been this happy before."

Ed said and I looked at him.

"I don't understand."

I said to him.

Ed walked over to me.

"Before I explain can I ask you why you like to call me Ed?"

He asked me.

I looked down as the wet ground.

"I don't know. Ed just keeps popping in my head. I know you don't like it and I forget you can hear my thoughts."

I said.

He put his hand on my shoulder.

I didn't look up at him.

"Its ok if you call me Ed. I thought you did it to see if it would make me mad. But now that I can hear your thoughts sometimes. I know its just you trying to fit in. But you are already fit in."

Ed said and I looked over at him.

"I don't fit in. I'm not like the rest of you. I blush, cry, and sleep. Even though I'm a vampire now. While I can sleep if I want to or just stay awake. I'm a freak among the vampire world."

I said in a somber voice.

"Kida you have to stop thinking like that. Your not a freak different yes. Not every one is going to be the same. Look at Jasper, Alice, me and Bella we are different to."

He said but he didn't get it.

"They were human turned into a vampire. While I was born a demon but more like a human with demonic powers."

Ed was looking at me with sad eyes.

I forget a lot that he can hear what I'm thinking about.

"Kida I hope soon you can see your self threw our eyes."

He said as he stood up kiss the top of my head and left me.

I sat there looking up at the rain falling down on me.

"I see a weak monster that doesn't deserve to be alive."

I said softly.

And heard a two different growls.

One was Ed and the other was Emmett.

I still don't get why Emmett keeps following me.

_** I not worth it! **_

I yelled in my head.

Forgetting that Ed could hear me.

_**Sorry Ed.**_

I thought.

"Its ok Kida."

He said as he walked back to the house.

Then Emmett came over to me and sat next to me.

I didn't look at him.

"Kida?"

He said in a low soft voice to me.

I looked the other way.

"Yes?"

I said just as soft and low.

"Why wont you look at me?"

He said in a hurt voice.

Then I slowly looked at him.

But there was something watching us.

"Whats wrong?"

He said.

I guess he saw the fear in my eyes.

I could see something red and black watching us.

It looked like a human but black with glowing red eyes.

It was pure evil and it was slowly gliding towards us.

I put my hand into Emmett's and took off run as fast as I could.

As we ran I saw Ed still walking so when we got closer I put my hand into his and pulled him with me.

"Whats wrong Kida?"

He said as he looked at Emmett.

"I don't know she was looking at me. But there was fear in her eyes and she just took off. While dragging me with her."

Emmett said as I stopped in front of the house I looked behind us and the evil wasn't following us anymore.

Then something touched my shoulder.

Making me jump and snarl as I turned to see what the hell it was.

Emmett had his hand out still shocked to see how I was.

"Sorry but we had to get away."

I said as I saw that evil black thing.

This time Ed was looking at me.

"You weren't joking about that after all."

He said and Emmett looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

Em said.

"Lets get inside first."

Ed said and then we walked into the house.

After we put on some dried clothes we sat in the kitchen.

Ed told them what he saw in my head.

"So there is something evil out there?"

Esme said in a low voice.

Ed nodded his head.

"But I don't think it can go so far."

I said.

They looked at me.

"How do you know?"

Jasper asked me.

"Cause if it could it would be here with us. After a mile or so it stopped and headed back. But I wasn't going to stop and make sure."

I said as I looked at my shacking hands.

_**Fuck me I wish I wasn't such a pussy!**_

__I thought to my self and Ed had to look away and shack his head.

"Sorry Ed."

I said again.

He looked at me.

"Don't be sorry for what you are thinking. Beside I don't think you are one."

He said to me.

"Will I know I have one but I act like it more then my self."

I said and he busted out laughing.

While the others looked at us.

"Its nothing."

I said and this time my face didn't go red or pink.

So I guess I can control it.

"Your eyes are started to go from blue to red again."

Emmett said as he looked at me.

"While I guess I need to go hunting again."

I said in a low voice.

"Sounds good to me. I go with you."

Em said with a smile.

"I should go as while."

Jasper said.

I looked at his eyes.

There were starting to go black.

"Ok the three of us."

I said and then got up but something was looking at me threw the window.

It wasn't evil but good.

It was a little boy spirit and he need help.

Ed looked at me then the window since he can hear my thoughts.

"I cant see him in the window but I can see him in your head."

Ed said and very one looked at me.

I slowly walked to the back door and he followed me.

When I opened it he tried to run in but was pushed out.

So I walked out side.

The rain stopped a while back.

"Help me!"

He said in a scared voice.

"What is wrong?"

I said not sure if this was a good idea.

"They are coming! They know how to get threw the barriers!"

He said as he looked behind him.

I looked but didn't feel anything.

"What are they?"

I asked him.

He looked scared.

"They are the demonic spirits that never had a body's. They are evil and want body's so they can spread their evil."

The boy said and Ed was behind me listening.

"What kind of barriers are they?"

I asked him.

He looked at me.

"I really don't know ma'ma but I can show you where they are."

He said trying to be brave.

I looked a Ed.

"What are you going to do?"

He asked me.

"While I'm good with barriers so I might be able to help them."

I said to him.

"Ok while take Emmett and Jasper so after your done you guys can go hunting." Ed said and Jasper and Emmett came out side.

"Ok. Lead the way."

I said to the boy.

He smiled at me as he started to float way at a good speed.

I took off at a good speed with Emmett and Jasper on ether of me.

Then he boy started to slow down and so did I and the others did the same.

I could feel the barrier weakening.

I stopped and the boys did the same.

"Stay here."

I said as I walked towards the barrier.

It was the weakest of them all.

I was surprised that it lasted this long.

900 years for this to last this long.

Barriers had ring like a tree so you can see how old it is.

"A blood barrier would last a lot long then this one."

I said as I put my hand on the barrier.

"How do you a do a blood barrier?"

Jasper asked.

I looked at him.

"Could one of you go and get me a bear or deer?"

I asked them.

Em smiled at me.

"I go and get it."

He said then left.

It didn't take Em long to come back with a buck.

He laid it by my feet.

"Thank you Em."

I said as I bent down.

_**Emmett's POV**_

I laid the deer in front of Kida.

"Thank you Em."

She said as she bent down.

I smiled when she called me Em.

Then she started.

She thanked the deer for helping her out.

Then she used one of her nails and cut the deer open.

Then she dipped her fingers into its blood.

Kida turned back and started to write in the air.

But it must be the barrier.

"It's a good thing that all the barriers are connected as one."

Kida said as she finished writing.

Then something weird happened.

The buck's body started to float up into the air and went over Kida's head and vanished into the barrier.

There was a flash of red light and it was gone.

"Your welcome."

Kida said to someone.

That I couldn't see.

Then she turned to us and sucked off the rest of the blood off her finger.

That was hot how she did that.

"Lets go."

She said.

Then we took off to were I found the buck.

There was a lot of them.

So we jumped at them and drained them.

We drank four large bucks each.

"That tastes good."

I said as I looked at them.

Jasper looked like he rather not drink animal blood.

Emmett moved closer to me then licked my cheek.

I looked at him.

"You had some blood on your face."

Em smiled at me.

Jasper smiled at us then started to walk away.

"Let's get back home."

He said and we took off running.

But as we ran something didn't feel right.

Like something bad was coming.

Like the feeling of a bad storm that is forming.

You don't know when its going to hit but you know its going to be soon.

Then I hit something and fell back.

Em stopped and I ran into him.

I looked at him and he was crouching and growling, so was Jasper.

I got to my feet to see a man with just jeans on.

He had pure white wings coming out of his back.

That was folded tightly to his body.

"I'm not here to fight."

He said as he put his hands up.

But the boys didn't back down.

I saw a white glow and got a good vibe from him.

"Why are you here?"

I said as tried to move around them.

But Em put his arms around me and started to step back.

"Emmett he's not going to hurt us."

I said and the man waited for me to get them to stop.

"How the hell do you know Kida?"

Em growled as he kept his eyes on the man.

"Cause the vibe he is a good one. Not a evil one. Lets hear him out."

I said and Em stopped but didn't let go of me.

Jasper stayed ready.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I'm here to give a warning to Kida and her new family. Your old family is going to come and try to kill you. But if your not ready by the time they come. Not just your family will die but the hole town and more. They didn't think you would live after they abandon you. You are what the demons fear most. You are a Death Dealer. The first one in thousands of years. A pure hearted demon born more human then demon will be the next Death Dealer. She has to make it to her 20th birthday. If she is kill before that. Hell will rain down on the Earth and there will be nothing here to stop it."

He said and I was in shock.

"But I have a year to go before I turn 20. How the hell am I going to make it when they are coming?"

I said to him. He smiled at me then slowly pulled out a bag and put it on the ground.

"Sweet little Kida. Just like vampire's demons as no since to time. So you might have a year or so before they come for you. But some demons will feel you and they might run or come and challenge you to a fight. What you need is in this bag. Weapons and books from Death Dealers before you. When you need me I will come. So listen to your new family and become the Dealer your might to be. Save your world and the ones you love."

He said and was gone in a flash of white light.

I looked at them and they were looking at me.

"Not another battle."

Em said as he looked into my eyes.

I didn't think they were going to be in this fight.

It was going to be me against them.

"Emmett I don't think you or the family is going to be in this fight."

I said and they looked at me.

"Why do you say that for Kida?"

Jasper said.

I took a breath and looked up at the sky.

"I don't want anything to happen to you guys."

I said as I pulled my self out of Emmett's arms and grabbed the bag.

"Let get home cause I have homework to do."

I said with a smile.

But they didn't smile back.

When we got back they told the other what happened.

While I pulled out books first and started to read.


End file.
